The Odds of Love
by SagaChronicles
Summary: We all know Lavinia's fate, but here is her story. When Lavinia is reaped as the District One female tribute, she believes her life is over, but then the unthinkable happens, she finds herself falling in love with Aetius, a game maker. She soon discovers that this love is more dangerous than the Hunger Games itself.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey there! If you're reading this you've clicked on my fanfic so thanks for reading :) You may notice so m e differences between the character in my fanfiction and the book, but please do not panic. All will be explained through out the fanfic. Thanks, SagaChronicles : )

DISCLAIMER : I do not own The Hunger Games or any of its characters.

"Lavinia Topaz." The words are crisp and clear. I freeze on the spot and wonder did I really hear that? Or am I letting my fear get the better of me.

"Lavinia Topaz!" Firenzy Brimstone repeats in her high pitched Capitol accent. "Your female tribute."

That confirms it, this is actually happening. I breathe in and shuffle slowly out of the line of other seventeen year old girls. I just needed to get through one more year and I'd be safe from the games but unless someone volunteers for me in the next two minutes, that doesn't look possible. Who would volunteer for me anyway, nobody likes me, I'm an outcast. I prefer to be on my own, I like to think for myself, I never fit in with any of the other girls in school and as for the boys, they're all too busy trying to get themselves for the possibilty that they may be reaped.

I'm pretty sure the whole of District One are disappointed by my name being reaped. They know now that they have no chance of having a female victor this year, I'm probably the smallest and thinnest girl in the district. They're probably all relieved to get rid of a runt like me, my family included. I'm just the girl who has dreams of protesting against the Capitol and the cruel laws which we are made to obey.

I walk slowly up on stage where my hand is shook firmly by Firenzy, who looks absolutley ridiculous with her cherry red hair and orange suit. I am then greeted by Cashmere and Gloss the two glamorous siblings who will be my mentors. They look at each other with disappointed facial expressions. That is when I know for certain that there is no hope for me ever returning home. Finally I am greeted by the mayor who looks like he can't wait to see the back of me, when I was younger I complained about how unfair the Hunger Games were, he has had his eye on me ever since. I was only five though, my age was the only thing that prevented me being executed.

"And now for your male tribute," Firenzy announces and then with a giggle adds. "Oh isn't this exciting?"

She dips her hand into the crystal bowl and pulls out a small piece of folded parchment. She unfolds it and looks back to the crowd. "Gem Brickrock."

The crowd cheers as Gem, a well built ,muscular boy who is a year below me in school, makes his way distinctly out of the crowd. He is huge, I cannot imagine any one beating him. District One may have a victor after all.

The cheering continues long after Gem makes his way on stage and shakes hands with me. "Hi," he mutters gruffly then takes a seat. Finally Firenzy has to wave out to the crowd and tell them to be silent.

"Now now, settle down!" She pipes. The crowd quietens as the Treaty of Treason is played. I take this time to look down at the crowd, not a single one of them looks at me, some people are still looking admiringly at Gem while most of the crowd are just waiting to go home. Even my family look bored, I wonder if they'll even visit me in the Justice Building. I doubt it. They have a jewellery shop to run and school to go to.

Meanwhile Gem will have so many people eager to see him that half of them will be turned away by the peace keepers. At least I can look forward to the food in the Capitol, I never get to eat properly here with the busyness of our shop. If I die with a full stomach I'll die happy.

Finally the Treaty of Treason is over, I sigh with relief as we are escorted away by two peacekeepers each, I take one last glance at the faces of people I will probably never see again.

We are brought to the Justice Building, it is the largest and most grandest building I have ever seen. It's nicer than any of the other districts', I've seen them all on television. We have a television just over the counter in our shop, I always find myself watching it when I'm supposed to be working. This really annoys my mother, if I wasn't her daughter she would have me fired on the spot.

"Why can't you be more like your older sister?" She'd say. "She could serve double the amount of customers as you in ten minutes. She always perfected her jewellery making!"

I wish I was more like my older sister Sparkle, she got married young to a goldsmith and moved away from home. She now lives in a big house beside a workshop where her husband manufactures golden chariots and treasures for the Capitol. She has it so much easier than I do. She doesn't really have to work because of her husband's income and she has two adorable children.

I always dreamed of my future and how amazing it would be. I dreamed of getting married, finding the right guy and all that, then settling down in a nice house and having children, but now those dreams have been destroyed, I have no future.

The inside of the Justice building is huge and amazingly decorated, the ceiling is about fifty feet high and has shining diamond chandeliers hanging down.

The walls are decorated with soft wallpaper and the floor is covered in gold carpet. We are lead down a corridor where there are two doors on either side. Gem is brought into the one on the right and I, the one on the left. I am escourted in then the door slams shut and I am left alone.

The entire room is bigger than our shop. There are bookshelves lined with about a thousand books and sparkling gold and diamond studded ornaments all made in the district. I sit down on a silver chair as the door opens and my parents enter the room.

There is an immediate awkwardness in the air. They sit down on a sofa opposite me and we each wait for another to speak first. I look to the ground and fidget with my long blonde hair, I hope they cut it for me in the Capitol, I haven't had time to tidy it up , it's too long and heavy to run around with, I could get it caught in some bushes or something.

My father finally clears his throat. "Well good luck," he says.

"If only you could be like your older sister," my mother mutters. My eyes widen, I'm about to be sent to an arena where I must fight off other children to ensure my coming home and that's all she can say. I want to scream at her, tell her what I really think about her but I don't. i hold back the tears and stay silent for the remaining two minutes. I just throw her some mean looks until the peacekeepers come to get them to exit. They stand out and silently leave the room.

I break down the second the door closes, I am beginning to hope that I don't come home.


	2. Chapter 2

The door opens again and my older sister Sparkle comes in. "Hi," she smiles and closes the door behind her.

"You came?" I raise my eyebrow.

"Always the tone of surprise Lav," she sighs and sits down.

"What do you want?" I ask harshly, trying to hide the fact that I'm upset.

"Calm down, I only came to wish you good luck," She replies.

"Why bother? I'm sure you were disappointed too when I was reaped. What chance do I have?"

"Lavinia, just because you're small doesn't mean anything, you're pretty smart and fast, I know my own sister, if you're smart enough in the arena you can win."

"Maybe I don't want to come home!" I snap.

She sighs. "Have Mom and Dad been here? They were never nice to me until I left home, anyway if you come back, you move to Victor's Village. You'll have a house to yourself. Remember how we use to walk up there when we were younger? Those houses are the biggest around."

"Yeah I guess," I mumble.

"I know you can do this Lavinia, just try not to screw things up before you even reach the arena ok?" She asks. "Personally I hope you win, remember that?"

The Peacekeeper opens the door and she stands up. "Good luck Lavinia," she smiles and disappears, the door is slammed closed behind her.

And I'm alone again. Gem must have a lot of visitors because I'm waiting for at least half an hour, I'm not expecting anymore visitors. I'm still surprised my sister bothered to visit me, I wonder if she meant all she said. She never before really showed any affection towards me but there's eight years between us, she was always busy in the shop when I was growing up.

Every minute more I spend alone in here, the sooner I want to get out of this district. I just want this day to end, I want to get to Capitol and just see how things go from there. One thing I can look forward to at least are the outfits I'll get to where, our district's designers Dazzle and Serena never fail to impress the audiences with their sparkling and grand creations. I might even feel beautiful for a change.

Finally a peacekeeper walks in and puts me out of my misery. I meet Gem in the corridor who looks pretty pleased with himself, I'm sure he is just as confident in himself as everyone else is.

There is a large car waiting outside the building to bring us to the train station, some of the crowd are still outside cheering as we are driven away. We have a car at home but it's very small and old. It took us years to save up for it and it was second hand But it get's us around when we need it, my father has refused to teach me to drive, he says the car is too precious.

The train station is literally two minutes away, it would have been easier to walk but then I guess they don't want anything happening to their precious tributes do they? I'm not going to say anything anyway, Gem doesn't seem to be bothered, he thinks all this attention is a good thing. Maybe I should be more grateful, we get far better treatment than those in most other districts. But unlike everyone else in the district, I don't agree with the Capitol's laws.

We exit the car and I see the huge silver train waiting for us at the station. Some people have followed us and while Gem waves to them I board the train. As soon as Gem boards the doors slide closed and the train starts to move, and we're leaving district one, surprisingly enough, I don't feel saddened by the fact that I may never see my home again.

We are greeted by Cashmere and Gloss, who tell us the trip should be no longer than a few hours then they invite us to sit down. They sit close together, I have heard that they were always pretty close. Mom said they were both brutal towards their fellow tributes in the arena but I guess you have to fight to win, you can't just cry your way out of it.

"So what are your strong points and weaknesses?" Cashmere asks swooping her long blonde hair behind her shoulder.

"I can throw stuff," Gem replies gruffly. "And carry an axe. I know how to use a knife."  
The siblings smile, impressed by his answer. Their eyes simultaneously dart towards me. Their steady stares make me feel under pressure and manipulated.

"I can run," I stutter. Cashmere rolls her eyes while Gloss forces back a snicker.

An attendant enters the compartment and whispers something to Cashmere.

"Dinner is ready," She announces to us. "We can discuss tactics later." The two siblings lead us out of the compartment, so far I do not like them, Cashmere seems to be the leader of the two. Gloss just goes along with her will.

We sit down to a dinner that's as grand as anything you'd find in the top restaurants in District One. I eat like I haven't eaten in days, it takes me a minute to realize how bad mannered I look, but then I look across the table to see Gem eating even faster than I am, there's sauce running down his chin. He may have a lot of muscle but I doubt he has many brains.

Cashmere and Gloss are standing at the other side of the compartment, I can hear them whispering to each other.

"How did we end up with these?" Cashmere sighs.

"At least he has a chance, we can train him how to survive," Gloss replies. "But what about her?"  
"Well we need to keep up appearances and get her ready for training, if she fails to get a good score District One will be a laughing stock, but then there's not much we can do, she won't last a week in that arena."

I stop eating then and excuse myself from the compartment. Even my mentors have no hope for me. I doubt they'll even bother to try and get me sponsors, they have all their faith put in Gem. I'm just a useless object that's in the way


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after dinner we watch the reapings together. Nobody particularly stands out to me. The tributes from 2 and 4 look almost as strong as Gem but he still looks like he has an advantage over him. The rest of the tributes look tired, underfed, afraid and upset. I try not to learn off their names, I heard it's easier to kill that way. I'm sure I'll get to know them all when I get to the training centre. It's traditional that we'll team up with the tributes from 2 and 4 in the arena. We are "the Careers" according the other districts, but personally I don't see myself as ruthless and mean as past district one female tributes have been. I may have to kill someone but beside someone like Cashmere, I'm like a lamb. What really hits me is how young some of the other tributes are, the girl from 6 can't be older than 12 and the boy from 9 is 13. They're still kids, they've probably never held a knife in their life.

For the rest of the train journey Cashmere and Gloss spend the journey discussing tactics with us but they're mainly directed at Gem. And what they do say to me goes right over my head.

"We're almost there," Gloss announces as he catches me looking out the window. They've finished giving us tactics for the moment. "You should see the train station in a minute or two."

We are joined by Cashmere and Gem. "Wave at the crowds, they always love our tributes! It's because District One knows how to be civilized, you should see some of the others!" Cashmere sneers. "I mean, District 12, as if they'll ever have a victor again! They are just so dirty and stupid. Nobody wants to style them. They're just there to be killed."

I'm really disgusted by her attitude. I've been told this before but the fact that she sees them as animals to be slaughtered is really horrible. They didn't look too bad at the reaping. We start to see bright coloured people outside the window. Their outfits are extremely bright pastel colours and they have hair brighter than paint. They all look so happy. We're the first tributes to arrive.

"Wow," Gem exclaims.

"You like it?" Gloss asks. "We get to come here every so often. It's an amazing place."

The train pulls into the station and the door opens. The bright sunlight and colors hits me first, the train seems so dark compared to the decor of the Capitol. We are escorted out of the train by Peacekeepers and cheered by the adoring crowds.

"Oh look!" I hear someone in the crowd whisper. "It's District One!"

"Yes, I recognize them from the reapings! It's Lavinia, the weak girl! What a pity, I usually place my bet on the District One female." A voice replies. I want to scream and spit. I hate this place already. Do they even realise that they're talking about people and not animals? Do they even realize how wrong this is? Meanwhile Gem and my two mentors are busy waving to the crowds and blowing kisses.

"Lavinia," Cashmere hisses in my ear. "You need to greet them, it will help your cause."

I keep walking with my head to the ground. Why should I listen to their advice? It sounded to me on the train like I'm pretty much on my own now.

"Maybe you'll brighten up when the Prep team are through with you," Gloss sighs. "A makeover tends to perk up the tributes. You should think yourself lucky you know, the Capitol treat us far better than some of the other districts. We get double the food that District 12 gets!"

We are way ahead of all the other tributes so we are brought to a building near the train station where we are allowed to sleep before we meet the prep team. I find myself unable to keep my eyes open.

After a while I find myself being waxed and made over in a robe, by my three part prep team.

"Wow, you know if you took better care of yourself you could be so pretty," One of them pipes as she files my nails. She has violet hair and silver spiral tattoos decorating the left side of her face. "You're skinnier than most of the other girls that come to us. What diet do you use?"  
I do not dignify this with an answer, has she ever heard of hard work? I've never been stupid enough to think of going on a diet, but I do remember a time when every girl in my class was dieting except me. It was a trend that had reached our district from the Capitol, most of the girls just ended up sick and lacking energy as a result.

Mom told me that some people in the Capitol have their stomach reduced in size so they can eat less. I just can't get my head over the fact why anyone would want to do that?

"We're so lucky we have District One," she continues. "You're not as dirty as the other tributes."

"Citria! Dazzle is on his way," One of the others shouts. "Is she ready?"

"It's the best I can do," Citria sighs and leaves the room with the others, leaving me on my own again.

"Well hello there," a deep voice says as the door opens. Dazzle walks in and sits beside me. I recognize him from television, he has been the District One stylist for years. His dyed green beard matches his sparkling emerald suit.

"Hmmm," he says as his eyes studies me. "Well you've got lovely eyes, Serena and I have our outfits completely planned out, you're going to love it! You're wearing diamonds!"

How original. Never the less I find myself in a chariot in with Gem , my dress is completely covered in diamonds, it weighs a tonne and is hard to carry. I just want this to be over and go to sleep. I get to see the other tributes for a brief moment, the sight of them unnerves me, any of them could be my killer.

The chariot takes off and the crowd goes wild. I try waving like Gem but my hand gets tired so I resort to smiling instead. Even smiling hurts here.

Finally we get to President Snow's mansion and I am assisted out of my chariot. The ride has made me dizzy and travel sick. I walk up the steps and accidentally bump into someone.

"Watch it," I growl as he stands on my foot.

"Lavinia!" Cashmere exclaims. "That's no way to talk to a gamemaker!" She joins me. I look up at the young man who smiles nervously at me. He looks young to be a gamekeeper, he can't be older than twenty. There's something familliar about his eyes, I just can't figure it out yet.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"Oh that's ok," he replies in a friendly tone. He turns to Cashmere and extends his hand. "Hello, I'm Aetius, I'm Deputy head Gamemaker."

I didn't even know there was a deputy head gamemaker. I keep walking but no matter where I go I seem to meet one of my potential killers.


	4. Chapter 4

We get to our floor in the training centre tower. It is decorated with items such as chandeliers and silver candlesticks that have been manufactured back home.

I am shown to my quarters by an old woman with cropped grey hair and sad green eyes, when she doesn't say anything to me I realise she is an avox. The thought of losing my tongue and my voice makes me shudder. She must have done something that really annoyed the Capitol. She holds open the door and I walk in, she then leaves and closes the door behind her.

The first thing I see is the huge , white bed at the end of the room. Firenzy said we can wait in our quarters until she calls for us in the morning. The chariot ride has worn me out. Thankfully Dazzle gave me a thin pink dress to wear when we got to President Snow's mansion so I'm not carrying that heavy nuisance of a dress around.

I climb between the covers and fall instantly asleep. I am woken in the morning by the sound of knocking outside my door.

"Come in," I mutter. The door opens and the old woman appears. She looks at me. "Breakfast?" I offer.

She nods and points to a white robe on a chair in the corner of the room before leaving. I slowly stretch and make my way out of bed. I throw on the white robe, which is made out of silk, a material I've only worn one before. I make my way down to the dining room where Firezny, Cashmere and Gloss are sitting joined by Gem. They all stop eating and look up at me.

I sit down to the seat right of Gem and they resume eating in silence.

"So, are you ready for training?" Gem asks after a sip of hot chocolate.

"As ready as I ever will be," I sigh. "I can't say I'm looking forward to it though."  
"Just act confident, the other districts usually fear the Career tributes," He tells me. He goes back to his plate. I realize that this is the most we've ever spoken to each other.

I take a bread roll but that's all I can manage to eat for the moment, even though there are some of the most extravagant looking dishes laid out in front of me. Maybe I'll have gained a bigger appetite by dinner time.

Cashmere and Gloss then begin droning on about training tactics and which stations we should go to. We're not supposed to show really how good we are until the private session.

We change into our training outfits and then are escorted to the training centre. We are shown how to use each station by an athletic woman called Atala, she also describes the training schedule to us.

I follow Gem to the station where all the knives are. The tributes from two follow us.

"Hi there," the black haired boy introduces himself as he flexes his muscly arms. "I'm Thor. This is Tash."  
The black haired girl beside him nods her head to greet us. She narrows her eyes at me and exchanges a glance with Thor. They don't want to make an ally with someone as weak as me.

"I'm Gem, this is Lavinia," Gem introduces us as the tributes from four also join us.

"Have you taken a look at any of the competition?" Thor asks as he picks up a knife. "Any threats?"

"Nothing we can't beat," the girl from four replies. "But if that girl from 7 doesn't stop crying, I'll kill her before she even reaches the arena."

Thor throws the knife in his hand at the target board and it perfectly hits the bullseye. I bite my lip, I can't do that, anything I do now I'll just get laughed at for. While the others continue to talk about the other tributes, I quietly slip away to the empty knot tying station.

"Hello again," a voice says from behind me. I spin around and find myself looking at the gamemaker from yesterday.

"Uh, hi," I stammer nervously. He's tall and well built. His hair is an ash blond, not a vibrant color like so many other men from the Capitol.

"Don't mind me," he smiles. "It's just my job to keep an eye on everything, being Deputy head and everything."

"I didn't know there was a such thing," I reply.

"Well there wasn't before this year, my uncle got the job for me. It's a pretty easy job to be honest, although I really shouldn't be saying that." He replies.

"Sounds like you have a good uncle," I comment.

"Hmm, well let's just say he's pretty powerful and let's leave it at that," He smiles back. "My family were sick of me sitting at home all day, I'm only nineteen though, they took it a bit too far."

"Well it's better than any job you'd get where I'm from," I reply. I'm taken aback by how easy it is to talk to this individual espeicially when he's part of the team who built the arena where I'm likely to die in a few days.

"I'm Aetius, by the way, I feel like I should introduce myself. You're Lavinia, from One right? I have to make it my business to know everything about each tribute."

I glance at him and he laughs. "Don't worry, you probably have the best background of all the tributes. Anyway I must keep going, I hope to talk to you again."

He walks away with a smile. I have never met anybody from the Capitol like him. He talked to me like I'm a human. Most of the others just look down at us. Maybe if he wasn't help planning my death I might like him.

Back on our floor in the tower I fall on the food served to us like I haven't eaten in weeks. I'm so tired and hungry from the training. I tried as hard as I could today and still I wasn't anyway near as fit as the other Careers. Firenzy glares at me, it's probably because there is gravy running down my cheek but I couldn't give a damn right now.

Again, Cashmere and Gloss' attention is completely on Gem. They want to know who he's allied with and how he did. They don't even notice me slip away from the table.

I walk down the corridors of our floor, I remember Firenzy mentioning something about a small garden at the end of the floor. I keep walking until I can see the shining stars outside. I slide open a glass door and find myself lost among the most exquisite flowers I've ever seen. I'm buried under a hundred different bright colors. I am mesmirized by their sweet scents.

"It's beautiful right?" I hear a soft voice say as the glass door behind me shuts.

I turn around. "You!" I exclaim in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"This is part of my job too," he grins. "I'm allowed wander the floors, just to make sure everything's ok."

"More like to check that nobody has escaped," I mutter, louder than intended.

He chuckles. "That too but I'm pretty sure they've made that impossible. Do you mind if I join you? Your floor is by far the nicest."

"I don't mind," I sigh and he sits down on the small stone bench behind me, I sit down beside him.

"So I've noticed that a lot of people from your district look alike," He points out. "Blonde hair and green eyes, like yours."

"Yeah, you must think we look like clones, no two Capitol people look alike," I reply.

"Alike but not clones, you though, you're different, sure you've got blonde hair and green eyes, but it stops there, nothing else about you really shout District One."  
"You mean the fact I'm weak and thin?" I raise an eyebrow.

"No, just personality wise, you keep to yourself, you aren't as proud as the rest of them, you clearly don't agree with the Capitol," He says. I'm waiting for a cold stare but he just says this genuinely.

"Well everyone has the right to an opinion."  
"You're independent too, I like that," He smiles.

"Well you're a first, they hated it at home, everything about me in general. They were afraid I'd speak out against the Capitol's unfair sadistic rules," I find myself saying. When I realise what is coming out of my mouth I clamp my hand over my lips to stop myself from saying anymore.

"No you can talk," he replies. He looks around him then slowly leans in closer to me and whispers. "To be honest, I don't agree with alot of it myself."

"Do you like your job?" I ask plainly. "Do you care about what you're about to do?"  
"Of course I do! I hate this job, I don't want to be a monster!" He whispers.

"Then why did you take the job?" I hiss.

"You have to understand, you just can't say no to my uncle. Lavinia, if it was in my power I would send you home right now, but I can't, the best I can do is make sure they don't send any mutts on you in the arena."

"Why would you do that? I'm just a tribute in another one of these stupid games."

"Yes, but you're the only person who has actually had a friendly conversation with since I started this job, my co-workers hate me, but they can't do anything. I hate my job but I could be killed if I complain. And all the tributes are terrified of us, except you. I'm glad I met you Lavinia, can we talk again?"

I'm taken back by his kindness and down to earth town. He seems just as scared as I am. "Ok," I whisper. He stands up with a smile and just before he leaves, he kisses me lightly on the cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning at training, I walk over to the painting station, when I hear footsteps I immediately know he's here. I then can feel his warm, soft breath breathing down on to me.

"Hey there," he whispers. I look with a small smile on my face. He's grinning broadly down at me.

"So painting? Usually the Career tributes go to the weaponry stations," He comments.

"Yeah well, as you've already seen I'm not like them," I say as I transform my arm into tree bark with a paint brush. "I'm exactly the strongest tribute around either."

"You're a good painter, have you decided what you're going to do for your private session tomorrow?" He asks.

I shake my head. "Don't worry, you'll come up with something, I'll put in a good word for you with the other gamemakers," he tells me.

"Really? It's probably the only chance I have of scoring," I tell him.

"Sure," He smiles. "You're welcome. But the training score won't be enough in the arena. You should think about making an ally."

"Why bother?" I ask. "Only one person can survive anyway."

"It's easier to survive the first few days if you have someone to help. Trust me, I know how this works." He whispers.

"Fine, what about the girl from 7?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No, she's too weak, she hasn't stopped crying since she got here, I've been up to her floor. What about Amber from 8, she's very handy with a knife."

He nods towards the small, fit girl with bronze curly hair at the knife station. I watch her slice a dummy open, that could be me.

"No! She'll kill me," I protest.

"Trust me, I'll offer her the same advice, she'll work with you as an ally and when the time comes you'll separate as individuals."

"Fine," I sigh. "If you think it will help."

"Aetius!" A frightened looking man comes over to us. "Your uncle is in the building. He wants to speak to you."

Aetius sighs. "I'm coming," he tells the man. As he walks he mouths to me 'See you later'.

I continue painting. Another set of footsteps approaches me. "Hey," a friendly voice chimes.

I look up it's Amber, she's smiling down at me. She seems much friendlier than she looks when throwing a knife.

"You're a good painter," she comments, looking curiously at the leaves and green spirals I'm painting on my hand.

"Thanks, you're great with a knife," I reply.

She comes closer. "That Gamemaker said I should talk to you. I didn't think you'd want to, being a career and all."

"Well I don't think I count as a Career," I sigh. She laughs.

"Are you ready for the private session?"

"No," I reply. "I'm nervous."

"Me too, espeicially when you're up against Gem and the two's. But I'm just going to do my best. Scores are forgotten about by the end of the games anyway! What do you think of the other tributes. I think the Careers are the only ones to worry about. I reckon there'll be a fine bloodbath at the cornucopia."

She seems confident. No wonder Aetius thought she would be a good ally but why is he helping me so much. She's just as good as Tash or Thor with a knife.

"But with a good ally you should be able to survive," She smiles and walks away. Aetius has obviously convinced her to befriend me. The question is why would she want to.

* * *

Later on, I'm sitting at dinner when Gem leans over to me and quietly whispers. "What are you doing with that Gamemaker? It's not safe, it looks suspicious."

There is a clatter of cutlery and suddenly everyone's attention is on me. Cashmere looks intrigued, she rests her head on her hand.

"Is that so?" She smiles. "What an original tactic Lavinia, cosying up to a gamemaker, it will certainly get you some points."

"No I-" I stammer.

"I think we underestimated you," Gloss smiles. I give up. Better to have them liking me than hating me.

"I'm going for a walk," I tell them and excuse myself from the table. I don't even think, I automatically head towards the garden where I met Aetius yesterday.

He's already there, he's been waiting for me. He motions for me to sit beside him on the stone bench.

"Hello there," He says as I sit down. "You look lovely tonight."

"Wait," I sigh. "This is wrong, you shouldn't be talking to me. You're supposed to hate me!"

"How could I hate you? Lavinia I have to confess, there's something about you that is so compelling, I can't stay away from you, you honestly can't tell me that you feel nothing?"

I pause. He's right. I do feel something and I hate myself for it.

He leans closer to me, until his warm lips meet mine. He's kissing me but I'm kissing him back.

We finally break. "We shouldn't be doing this," I panic. "We could be killed!"

"I don't care, I'd protect you," he smiles. He then laughs.

"What?" I demand.

"I just wonder what my family would think, me kissing a District girl! My mother would have a heart attack but my uncle, I wouldn't even want to see his face."

"You seem really scared of him," I say. "Why?"

Aetius sighs. "Well he's the most powerful man in all of the Capitol."

I stare at him in horror. "You mean?"

"Yes," he nods. "My uncle is Cornelius Snow."


	6. Chapter 6

I jump back from him. "No!" I cry, "this can't be happening. How could you not tell me this earlier?"

"I'm sorry Lavinia, I don't want to be assosciated with my uncle, I don't agree with his laws or anything he does! I didn't want you to hate me because of who I'm related to!"

"My life is going to be torture in the arena!" I cry.

He grabs my hand. "Lavinia, listen to me, I'm going to protect you, I'll get you out of that arena alive, no matter what the consequences are for me. I've never felt like a girl this way. There's something between us that's special. I want to keep you safe as long as I am living."

"Why?" I ask, looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"You won't believe me if I say."

"Try me," I reply lost in his eyes.

"I know we only met but I think I love you, call me crazy but it's true."

"No! You can't," I protest. "You're form the Capitol I'm a tribute. It would never work even if I did come back from the arena."

"What if I could make it work, how would you feel then?" He asks gently.

"The same, I mean I don't know Aetius! It never possibly could work, you should leave me alone for your own sake."

"Just have faith in me Lavinia, please?" He kisses me again and leaves. I don't know what to do, I stay sitting on the bench for hours just thinking about the complicated mess I've been left in.

* * *

I'm second to enter the Gamemakers room after Gem. I walk in, trying to look confident but I doubt I pull it off. I look around and freeze, what should I do?

I look over to the Gamemakers, their full attention on me. Behind them I see Aetius smiling at me and nodding encouragingly. He's pointing at something. It's the painting section, I walk towards it and I nod. He must have tipped them off about my painting skills.

I pick up a brush and a paint pallet and start blending colors to get the shades I need and finally begin to transform myself into a tree like we have back at home. I don't know how good I'm doing but the gamemakers seem interested and Aetius is smiling at me. It must be the first time ever for a career tribute to not use weapons during their private session.

I'm excused a few seconds after I finish painting. I leave the room as quick as possible just glad that it's over.

There's a shower room just outside where I wash the layers off paint off me. When I'm clean I greet Firenzy who brings me back to our floor in the tower.

"Did you impress them?" She asks. I bet she can't wait to have me off her hands.

"I think so," I reply. "They were smiling at me."

"Hmm, well they like to smile at everyone," she comments. If I did survive these games, the best part would be getting to annoy her for another year.

I join Gem, Cashmere and Gloss in the tv room of our floor. They look up at me.

"Why did you take so long?" Cashmere asks intrigued.

"I had to shower."

"Shower?" Gloss questions. "What did you do?"

"I painted myself into a tree."  
They don't look impressed.

"Well let's hope the gamemakers this year appreciate art," Cashmere comments and turns back to Gem.

That evening we are joined by our prep teams and stylists who have come to watch our score. Caesar Flickerman appears on screen. He oftens visits our District and is greeted by screaming fans. My mother once insisted on closing down the shop so she could greet him , but I stayed behind. He's nothing special to me. He just adds a voice to the games.

"And now our district one tributes." He announces. Gem's face flashed up on screen. Followed by a 9. Everyone in the room cheers for him and congratulates him.

Everything falls silent when my picture flashes up. It's followed by a 7. I hear my mentors sigh with relief. A seven isn't a great score for a Career tribute but it's amazing for me. I really feel like I should thank Aetius.

"Congratulations Lavinia," Cashmere smiles. Then returns to the tv screen. The two tributes form 2, Thor and Tash both score 9s and the fours both score 8. All of the other tributes averagely score a five to 7, that crying girl has pulled out a 7 too and Amber manages an 8.

The female avox appears at the door and taps me on the shoulder, she points to the corridor. Aetius must be here. I get up and walk out. The avox points to the garden.

"Thanks," I smile. "Wait,you won't let them know right?"

She places a finger to her lips and smiles sadly. I want to know what she went through to end up like this? Did she defy the Capitol for love like Aetius is doing? I don't want him to get hurt over me. What if he ends up as an avox or is killed? I don't know how merciful President Snow would be, even if Aetius is his nephew. The fact that he might be hurt unnerves me more than the thought of the Hunger Games. Even though they are two days away.

I see him waiting for me in the garden and before I stop myself I find myself jumping into his arms and kissing him.

"I think I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

It's our final day before the games. We're being coached for our interviews. Gem has decided to go first with our mentors while I am taken by Firenzy.

"You have to smile," she instructs. "Make eye contact, be polite! Just don't give them a reason to blow you up, ok?"

I roll my eyes. I already have a reason to be executed. I don't think I could be any more careful. I can't let Aetius get hurt.

Two hours later, I join Cashmere and Gloss who seem adamant to get this over and done with as soon as possible. "We need to discuss how you want to present yourself to Panem."

"We can try friendly, ditzy, shy, conifdent," Gloss lists.

I laugh. Ditzy? Are they mad? Who could possibly win the games by being ditzy.

"Can't I just be myself?" I ask.

"And what would that be like?"

"Honest."

"That might be a problem," Cashmere replies. "I'm sure you have many opinions they wouldn't agree with."

"Fine, well how about casual, not revealing too much, I just want to get off that stage as soon as possible," I say.

Gloss sighs but Cashmere quietens him, "I suppose that could work, it might not win you sponsors but you won't be giving them a reason to hate you either. Then it's settled. Let's go to lunch."

I walk back to my bedroom. I want to spend my last day sleeping if I can. I realize the minute I enter that I'm not alone.

"What are you doing in here?" I giggle at Aetius who is sitting on my bed.

"I came to see you of course," He says.

I sit down beside him and he kisses my cheek. "This is our last day together you know," I sigh.

"Maybe not," he smiles taking my hand and pulls back on to my back. He lies beside me. "I'll do all in my power to get you out alive."

"I doubt you'll succede but can we not talk about it, I want to spend this day peacefully."

"Ok then what do you want to do?"

"I want you to hold me while I sleep," I say tiredly.

"That can be arranged, just one more thing Lavinia?"

"Yeah?" I mutter.

"Allies are good, don't forget that."

"I won't."

I roll on to my side and rest my head on the soft pillow, I feel his warm arm wrap around my waist. It feels right. I feel safe. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.

I flutter open my eyes a few hours later. I am alone. The grey haired avox is standing at my bedside, she must have woken me up.

"Where is he?" I panic. "Is he ok?"

She smiles and nods. She taps her wrist.

"It's time to get ready right?" She nods again. I sigh and push myself off the bed and walk out of my room. Dazzle and my prep team are waiting for me.

"There she is," Dazzle smiles. "Come on, we have work to do! We are going to make you shine! You'll be pret

ty by the time we're finished with you!"

The prep team twists my hair with curlers and color my eyelids with sparkly powder. When I am finished Dazzle reveals my dress. It looks even heavier than the last one. I can see no material, only diamonds. It looks horribly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, we have tights and a corset for you to wear underneath!" Dazzle informs me.

After 30 minute or so of being squeezed in to the dress I am ready. I hate it but I can't complain.

I'm nervous, I'm going to be the first one interviewed, but that might be a good thing. If I mess up nearly everybody will have forgotten about it by the end of the night.

We arrive at the interview building and my prep team finishes my make up.

"Two minutes Lavinia!" Someone shouts.

"Ok just remember what we discussed," Cashmere sighs. "Do your best. Don't show any signs of weakness."

I am escorted sidestage where I can just barely see Caesar talking to his crowd. "And here is our first guest, from District One, Lavinia Topaz!"

There is a huge applause and I am pushed from behind on stage. I almost forge tto breathe at the sight of the huge crowds but then I remember to smile and wave. I join Caesar on stage and sit down on a red sofa. He's dressed in a purple suit this year with matching lilac hair.

"So tell me Lavinia," He smiles. "How do you find the Capitol?"

"It's different," I manage to cough out. It's probably the nicest thing I can say about it. "It's much brighter than my district."

"And obviously you must miss your district?"

I want to tell the truth but Aetius seems sure that he will get me out alive, so maybe it's best not to return to a district full of people who hate me even more than already did.

"Yes but there are many items here that have been made back at home, so they helped me feel more comfortable," I lie.

"Yes we get some fine items from your district, speaking of fine items look at your dress! Isn't it amazing?"  
"I love it," I lie again. I've impressed myself with how easy I'm able to lie tonight. "It was designed by Dazzle, he's very gifted!"

"Well you look amazing! Doesn't she?" He shouts to the audience who cheer back in agreement. I blush, I've rarely been called beautiful. I doubt they mean it but I don't care.

"And surely there must be a special boy in your life?"

I blush and turn my face towards the ground.

"So there is? I'm surprised there's only one!" He laughs and the crowd laughs too. "And how long have you been together?"  
"Not very long," I sigh. "But long enough to figure out something."

"Oh yes, and what's that?"

"That I love him and I'm going to try as hard as I can to get out of this arena alive."  
The crowd sighs and gaze up at me.

"Young love," Caesar smiles. "I hope you can see your love again."

The buzzer goes off from behind us. Finally my time is up! I take a sigh of relief.

"Let's give a round of applause for our district one tribute, Lavinia Topaz!" I stand up and leave the same way I entered. Cashmere and Gloss waiting for me, looking impressed.

"Not too bad, you didn't look weak and I think you may have one some of the crowd over with your determination and love trick," Cashmere tells me. I want to tell her that it's not a trick, but it's none of her business. Besides, nobody at home will believe it either.

We watch the other tributes come and go. Gem comes across as fierce and strong while both District two tributes come simply across as vicious. I watch Amber closely, she is friendly and light hearted yet so confident at the same time. She makes the audience laugh and they call her back once she leaves the stage.

She approaches me just as the District 11 girl goes onstage. "Hey , great interview," she smiles.

"Thanks," I reply. "You too."

"I'm not really supposed to be here but I decided this was my only opportunity. I was thinking we could be allies in the arena, for a while. We can help each other out tomorrow at the cornucopia? It's easier to come out alive with an ally."

"Umm sure," I reply. I don't understand why she would pick me but I'm certain Aetius has bribed her in some way. It's apity that he will probably let her down.

She extends her hand to me. "So, allies?"

I shake it firmly. "Allies."


	8. Chapter 8

Back on our floor, I try to sleep but it's no use. There's a pain in my head and a throbbing in my heart that won't go away. I want to spend my last night with Aetius, but he's probably at one of the Pre-Games parties that Firenzy has been moaning about missing all day.

I lay awake on my bed, wondering what awaits me tomorrow. After we returned from the interviews, everyone was so tired they wanted to go to sleep. We bidded each other good night and parted for our bedrooms. That was two hours ago, I'm sure they're all asleep, even Gem. I wonder where the avoxes sleep, or if they do? What horrors do they face everyday and what do they do when the games are over? I'm sure there's hundreds of avoxes in the Capitol. What have they done so wrong to anger the Capitol? I think I'd rather die.

I decide that there's no point spending these last few hours of normality lying here. I get up and silently open my door. I walk down the corridor to the one place I've felt comfortable since arriving in the Capitol. I really don't understand why so many people in my district want to be tributes. The Capitol isn't all it's cracked up to be. The people here party all day and night and eat to their limit, while everyone else has to work for a living. I'm sure life conditions only get worse after the Career districts. Districts such as 10 and 12 never seem to be able to supply a good tribute anymore.

I get to my garden and sit on my bench and take in the sweet aroma of the flowers around me. They make me feel at peace. here, I can forget where I really am. It's like a small paradise, only right now, there's something missing. I would give anything to spend these last few hours with Aetius.

I close my eyes and try to imagine life back in District One if I actually won. I'd be living in Victor's village, the houses are mansions. I wouldn't need to cook or clean and I'd have all the money I needed. But then I think about it and then I think about all the consequences, firstly I'd have Cashmere and Gloss as neighbours along with all the other tributes who pledge their allegiance to the Capitol more than to their own district ], but that's no the worst thing. It would be a life without Aetius, there would be no possibility of him living with me in District one and I couldn't live in the Capitol. We'r ejust two people from two different worlds who happened to fall in love. This relationship was doomed from day one. It's probably better that I die in the arena.

"I thought you'd be here."

I toss my head. "Aetius!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here? I didn't think I'd see you again."  
"I wasn't going to let you go into the arena without a goodbye, i can't stay for long though, I'm supposed to be at my uncle's house. He's hosting a dinner for all gamemakers."

"Aetius," I sigh. "I don't want you getting in trouble with your uncle. Or my family either. Maybe we can just end this now."

"Lavinia, I swear that as long as I am living, I will never let my Uncle hurt you. I have a plan and it will work. You have to trust me. You'll understand tomorrow."

"If you're sure," I sigh. "I made an ally you know."  
"With Amber?" he smiles. "Good choice."

"Whatever you promised her, I hope she's used to disappointment."

"And why do you think she'll be disappointed? Lavinia, relax everything will work out, you'll see," He smiles and throws an arm around me. "For now, just sit with me, before I have to go. It will relax me before I have to do my job tomorrow."

"You're nervous? Oh I'm so sorry you're competing against 23 other people for your life." I roll my eyes.

He laughs and kisses my forehead. "I just wish we had more time."

"Are you saying we won't see each other again?" I ask.

"No, we will, I meant that I have to go," he smiles. "Good luck tomorrow. Remember that I love you."

He kisses my cheek and leaves. I watch him leave, he seems so sure that I'll come out alive, but how can he know that some tribute isn't going to sneak up in the dark and kill me?

I stay out in the garden all night, I lie down on the stone bench and fall asleep as dawn breaks. Two hours later I am woken by Gem.

"Are you ready?" He asks.

"As I ever will be."

We bid our goodbyes to Cashmere, Gloss and Firenzy. They don't seem to care that I'm going, they seem to be expecting to see Gem again though.

"Goodbye Lavinia, it was nice to meet you," Cashmere smiles as I leave. I get the message, I'm not the one they want to come back.

The arena is a three hour journey away from the Capitol. The lack of sleep last night and the long journey makes me sleepy, but I need to stay awake and focused.

When we reach our destination I am brought to my launching room, where Dazzle is waiting. He looks at me concerned, "Oh my dear, you look like you haven't slept in weeks! I would give you some coffee but I don't think i'm authorized! Here is uniform, none the less, it's quite light, it should be easy to run in."

He hands me a brown raincoat and tshirt and khaki trousers along with a brown pair of boots. I put them on and leave my training clothes to the side.

I tie my hair up in a tight ponytail and tighten my shoe laces. I'm ready.

"Well you look determined," Dazzle points out. "I hate this part, I hope you do well my dear, good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

I am escorted over to the launch plate. I step up on to it and I'm immediatley shielded by a plastic tube. I close my eyes as the plate starts to rise and suddenly I can smell fresh air again.

I look around me. I see Gem, Thor, Tash, their eyes fixed on the stacks of weapons in the brass cornucopia on the other side of the sand. Beyond the sand is a forest. I'm sure I can survive for a few days if I get a good head start into the forest. And then I see, two people to my right, is Amber, she's grinning at me. I remember that we are allies.

I take a deep breath as time countsdown from 30. I can't believe I'm really here, that this is all happening. My family are watching me at home while Aetius watches me from the control room. I want to shout to him , that I love him, but I'll be dead before I even step off the plate.

I focus my attention back to the countdown from 5. 4...3...2...1! The starting canon blasts and I'm off, the games have begun.


	9. Chapter 9

I immediatley start running. My eyes are fixed on the forest while everyone else heads to the cornucopia.

"Lavinia! Wait up!" I hear panting behind me. I slow down to see Amber catch up to me. "We need to go to the cornucopia! I'll be in and out of there in 2 seconds, just watch my back ok?"  
"Ok," I nod nervously. We run towards the Cornucopia where I see flashes of people fighting and falling to the ground. I see Gem , an axe already in his hand as it descends down onto some poor tribute.

"Can you get that back pack?" Amber asks pointing at a brown bag to the right of the Cornucopia. "I want to get those knives over there!"

She heads for the knives while I sprint as fast as I can across the sand and scoop up the backpack, just dodging Gem.

"Lavinia!" He says in surprise as he kicks his victim to the side. "Where are you going? Aren't you staying with the Careers?"

"Sorry Gem," I reply and continue to run. I run over the corpses of unfortunate tribites until finally I see that Amber has succeeded in collecting the knives. I run to her side.

"Head for the forest!" She shouts. I follow her into the thick green forest. We don't stop running until we are safely away from the screaming and commotion of the bloodbath. I don't even want to remember what I saw back there. I want to just blur it out of my memory. How many are dead? 10 at least. The canons confirm 11 dead. The bloodbath is over. Honestly, i didn't think I'd make it out of the first five minutes. We keep moving knowing that all the survivors are coming behind.

"Wait we have to stop here, give me the backpack for a minute," Amber announces and I hand over the bag. "Look at the red rock behind you."

I turn and see what she's pointing at behind me. It's a red rock, in the shape of a love heart. Did Aetius put that here? I get caught up in thinking about him and that's when I'm pinned to the floor from behind.

Suddenly Amber is on top of me and her knife held up high in the air. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"Amber, no! What are you doing?" I splutter. Was this part of Aetius' plan? For me to die? Was he being serious about loving me or wa sit just a scheme?

"Close your eyes and stop fidgeting!" Amber hisses. I do as I'm told, nothing matters anymore. None of it was real, because if it was Aetius would have her dead by now.

I feel the blade of Amber's knife stab forcefully into my side. I scream loudly, I've never been in so much pain. It's like I've been thrown into a pit of broken glass. I continue to scream.

"Shut up," Amber hisses again in my ear. I'm scared she'll hurt me again so I manage to conceal my screams. Blood is running out of me quickly, I feel faint.

"Goodbye Lavinia, give him my best," She whispers and I listen to her walk away. I realise I'm in my final seconds of living. I hear the hovercraft approach. I'm confused, I'm not dead yet.

I hear the canon heralding my death, but I'm not dead yet, or maybe I am. I keep my eyes closed and hold in my breathing and suddenly I am enclosed in something that is lifting me off the ground, and quickly. I'm feel like I'm about to fall but I stay motionless completely confused by what's going on.

"We have her," a voice announces as I am placed on to a cold metal ground. "Let's go to the morgue."

I feel someone breathing beside me. They take my hand. "Stay dead," Aetius whispers so quietly only I can hear.


	10. Chapter 10

I stay silent as what I presume is the hovercraft continues to move. It's hard not breathing or moving but I know that Aetius is by my side. Was this his plan? Wouldn't our lives have been easier if he'd gotten me out as the victor?

"She was a peculiar tribute," someone onboard says. "She's too weak to be from District One. She had no chance."

"If beauty could kill though, she would have won within five seconds, look at her," Aetius replies. I force myself from smiling, I hope we get there soon so I can talk to him.

"So why did you want to come pick this one up?" The other person asks.

"Well she's the first Career down, and I just wanted a look of the arena." Aetius replies simply.

They stop talking and after what seems like an hour, the vehicle comes to a halt. I am placed on some sort of board and carried away.

"Bring her to the morgue," someone orders.

"Here let me take her," Aetius suggests. "I haven't seen the morgue yet."

"If you insist, aren't afraid you'll get blood on your suit?"

"No, just let me do this ok?" Aetius snaps. I feel myself being moved from one person to another.

After a minute or two I am put down and I hear a heavy door slam shut. "Lavinia! Lavinia, are you ok?" Aetius pants.

I open my eyes and see him standing there. I throw my arms around him. "Aetius! Why did you do it this way? I thought I was going to win!"

"I know and I'm sorry but Lavinia, you have to trust me! You don't know what my uncle does to the victors and their famillies ! He makes their life hell. This is the only way it's going to work."  
"Me being dead?"  
"No! Lavinia, we're getting out of here. We 're running away!"

"To where?" I ask. " I can't go back home!"

"I know I might sound crazy but just hear me out, there's something beyond district 12, where district 13, I don't know what but there's something. My uncle is so touchy about the subject. We can go there, we'll be safe. It will be a dangerous journey but we can do it together."

I stare at him. "But what if there isn't anything there?"  
"Let's just take a chance, nobody would ever imagine a relationship like ours would ever blossom but it did right? We just have to take the chance."

I look into his eyes. He grabs my two hands and stares back at me. What choice do I have? "But they'll recognize me?"

"Not by the time your prep team are finished with you."

"The prep team?"

"Yeah they fix up the dead bodies before they're sent home, you'll have to be dead again."

"Fine," I sigh. "When are they coming?"

"Now! Act dead! Don't worry I'll be here!" He tells me and lies me down on a table.

I hear the voices of my prep team, squealing over my dead body. "Eww, she's dead, look at all that blood, will I get infected?"

I've never met more stupid people in my life.

"Can we do something creative with her hair, all the dirt and blood has ruined it." Aetius asks.

"Oooh yes!" Citria squeals. "Let's dye it! Red!"

I bite my gum, they're going to dye my hair. It could be horrible, I would never trust them with my hair if I was "alive". I feel liquid run through my hair, they're hands wash my hair and detangle it with brushes. Then they add more liquid which I presume is the red dye.

Someone turns on a machine that starts drying my hair. It is dry within seconds.

"Wow!" Aetius exclaims. "It's perfect. Could you do her makeup to make her look older? And put these clothes on her."

At once, a hundred different brushes are at my face. I feel at least three people breathing down on top of me. I feel enclosed.

"Finished!" One of them cries happily. "Can we go now?"

"Sure,"Aetius replies. "She's perfect."

"Finally! Finished for another year!" Citria sighs and I hear them leave.

"Ok, Lavinia, they're gone." I open my eyes. I'm wearing a blue dress and brown shoes. He hands me a mirror. I look at myself, my hair is amazing, it looks naturally red and brings out my green eyes. I barely recognise myself because of all the make up they've applied.

"You ready to go?" He asks. I nod and grip his hand. I set out on an adventure more deadly than the games themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

The last few hours have been a blur. It was so hard trying to escape the Capitol. We had to change from running to walking to hiding then start running again at the most bizarre times. It was even harder trying to carry ou Aetius' huge back[ack filled with essential supplies.

It's cold and dark. Aetius tells me it's four in the morning. Could it really be less than a day ago when I was in the arena? I can't belive it, it feels like years ago. I wonder how many remain alive. What worries me more is how the gamemakers have reacted to Aetius' disappearance. How long will it take them to figure out that there's a body missing from the morgue? How long until they find us? I don't think it's going to work but Aetius is hopeful.

I feel like crying, what if we are caught. I'm going to suffer a more painful death than I would have in the arena. My feet are beginning to blister because of all the running and my energy has almost completely gone.

"We're free," Aetius whispers as we continue to walk through what seems an endless forest, we have been walking through greenery for hours. A smile breaks across his face. He wears a black wig covered with a hat. He is only recognizable up close.

"What?" I murmur quietly.

"We're in District One, the outskirts, the Capitol is completely behind us." He explains. "Come here."

He grabs my hand and pulls me over to a bunch of bushes. He pulls back the leaves to reveal a grey fence.

"It's electric," I exclaim.

"Look, do you recognise it?" He asks poiting at the dimly lighted backstreets that I have walked on many times. I used to go there to get away from everything. It's where the poorest of our District live. Nobody goes there so nobody would ever come looking for me or even think about it. I even made aquaintances with some of the residents. I'd bring scraps of food that my family would try to throw out after meals. We were always thought in shcool that the backstreet residents were the descendants of Capitol traitors. It made me even more willing to visit them.

"Lavinia!" I hear a voice hiss. I jump back and hide behind the bushes. "She's not supposed to recognise me!" I hiss.

"Lavinia! Is that you? Are you alive?" I recognise the voice. I peer back into the fence. It's Magada. She's a frail old lady who lives with her three young grandchildren and feeds them all she gets. If I ever had scraps I usually offered them to her first.

Her dull green eyes stare into mine and her small narrow hand slips through the fence and touches my face. "It is you! You look so different. But we watched you die, on the screen. In the town."

"Please Magada, you can't tell anybody," I beg.

"Hush my child I wouldn't dream of it, I know how much you hated this place. And to be honest many of the district people thought little of your death. I'm glad you're away from here."

"I'm not surpised," I sigh. "Thank you Magada."

"Good luck my child," She smiles and slips her hand back into the fence. I cover up the fence when a deep voice roars. "You there! Woman! Who were you talking to?"  
It's a peacekeeper. I tug on Aetius' hand ready to run.

"Nobody, just a bird who got out of the fence," I hear Magada reply. I sigh, she hasn't sold us out. Aetius pulls my by the arm and we begin to run again. We are not safe until we reach our destination.

"Can we rest?" I ask.

"In a while, we need to be safely away from District One, I'll carry you if you'd like?" He offers. I'm too tired to refuse.

When I wake up , he is still carrying me.

"Wow, you really were tired," He smiles. "You sleeped for over twenty hours."

I jump out of his arms. "What about you?"

"I stopped a while ago and slept for a few hours. We're just outside District Two."

"This is going to take a long time isn't it?" I sigh.

"Yes," he replies. "You must be hungry. I have a lot canned food in my backpack. I ate a while ago. You are a heavy sleeper."

I fish out a can of dried peaches and pull it open. "Aetius, what exactly do you arrange with Amber?"

He smiles. "Told you you should have an ally. I told her if she killed you without really doing so I would control the Games so she would win."

"What?" I exclaim. "Why would you do that? You knew you couldn't fulfill that promise!"  
"But you were so important to me! I needed to get you out alive, plus I made sure one of the Gamemakers betted half of his earnings on her. He'll do all he can to make sure she wins."

"And what if they find out she helped us?" I ask.

"They won't! You need to trust me Lavinia!" He kisses me. Then I remember all he has sacrificed for me. How can I be angry with him. We continue to walk undisturbed for days through the outskirts of the Districts.

* * *

It seems like weeks. I have stopped keeping track of which district we're passing. Aetius nudges me on the shoulder. "Hey, do you know where we are?"

"No," I say. "Where?"

"We're just about to reach the woods outside of District 12. Lavinia that means we're almost there!"


	12. Chapter 12

District 12. Everything about it is enchanting. The soft grass, the wildflowers and the wind whispering freedom in my ears. Aetius says we will be there in five days. This is our last stop before being fully free from the Capitol, at least I hope it is but Aetius seems positive there is something beyond here.

In District One, District 12 is regarded as a disease filled place, they say all the inhabitants are uneducated and crawling with fleas and germs. One sniff of the air could make you break out in infection or kill you. I don't know where they hear it from, from here it seems great. It might not be as grand as District One but it's small and warm.

Every day we do the same thing, we wake up at the crack of dawn, walk or run, take a rest during the afternoon, sleep as soon as it gets dark then wake up again. Well Aetius sleeps, I stay awake worrying and sometimes that wakes him up. We both have dark circles under eyes from lack of sleep and our clothes have become torn along our journey. It doesn't really bother me though, I have Aetius, he's the only boy I have ever loved and the only boy I will ever love.

We're running low on food supplies though, so we eat less and therefore have less energy. There is plenty of wildlife around, but neither of us know or have the energy to hunt. The tributes from 12 always look starved, if they were allowed into the woods, they could feed themselves plenty.

It's getting dark when we pass through a soft, gentle green meadow. "Can we stop here?" I ask. "It's beautfiul."

"Sure," he smiles and we fall on to the bed of soft grass. I fall onto his shoulder. I feel protected and invincible, I feel like the Capitol will never find us.

"Hey Aetius," I whisper tiredly as I close my eyes.

"Mmm?"

"You know if we don't find what we're looking for, can we come and live here, it's perfect," I say.

"Anywhere with you is perfect," I hear him say with a smile. He wraps an arm around me and I fall asleep in his arms.

"Lavinia! Lavinia!" I hear a voice shouting, I wake up and the sun is shining brightly, birds are singing in the distance. It's later than I usually wake.

Aetius looks pale and panicked. "We have to go, we have to run now!"

I get up immediatley and catch his hand. We start running and then I begin to ask questions.

"I heard a hovercraft, or something like it, in the distance but they move fast."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked peaceful, I couldn't wake you up but I'm sorry, I should have," He pants.

"So you think they've found us?" I cry.

"I don't know, just keep running." He replies. He grabs my hand and we run together. Suddenly I notice something, the birds have stopped singing, there is silence in the woods.

"Aetius," I whisper. "Are they gone?"

I hear something rustling in the bushes. I glance over my shoulder. It's people, but they're not peacekeepers. It's a boy and girl, with dark hair and olive skin. The girl seems to be looking towards me, Aetius and I begin to slow down. Suddenly I hear a bird singing, but it's not a soft song, it sounds like an alarm, a warning.

All of a sudden, I'm entangled in something. It's a net, I'm being raised up into a hovercraft like I was in the games. Except I know for sure, this hovercraft is not good news. It's over, we've been caught and we were so close. My only hope is that Aetius gets a less painful punishment than I do.

The net is hoisted up and I'm dumped onto the hovercraft floor, I'm immediatley restrained by two soldiers. They hold back my hands, I watch as Aetius is hoisted up. But they haven't caught him in a net, they've shot a spear right through him.

"AETIUS!" I cry. Suddenly my head is pulled back and there is a crucial pain left in my mouth. I try to scream or say something but I can't, I gasp silently. My mouth begins to fill with blood, I spit it out but more blood keeps coming. They have muted me.

Aetius lies dead on the floor, the hovercraft takes off. "So he was Snow's nephew? Does Snow know about this?"

"It was his orders, I talker to myself this morning," one of the soldiers reply. "I think he's the lucky one, what's in store for the girl can't be pretty."

They look at me as if they've only just remembered I'm here. "How did you ever get so far?" Asks the taller of the two, the one who said he talked to Snow. "Guess we'll never know." He laughs.

"How are they going to tell the public?"

"They're not, because then there'd be an inquiry to why Snow killed his own nephew and then they'd find out a tribute escaped from the arena, and we can't have that now can we? They'll all think the gamed were rigged and that's how that crying little girl won."

"Johanna Mason, I don't think anybody had money on her!" The other soldier laughs. I recognise the name of the girl from 7. It means Amber is dead along with Gem, Thor and Tash. Aetius made a promise he couldn't keep, he made several actually. Now he is dead and I'm going to suffer the pain of President Snow.

"So where are we taking her?"

"The president wants to see her, personally," The taller says, smiling at me. That's it, my life is over. I crawl over to Aetius's body and let me tears roll down onto his pale, motionless face. I can't believe he is gone, it's all my fault. I should have realized that this could only end one way. I wonder if they saw the two young hunters in the woods. I'm pretty sure it's illegal to hunt even in District 12, I hope they got home ok. I'd hate to think the Capitol killed more innocent people.

The hovercraft finally comes to a halt and I have to be pulled away from Aetius' body. I watch them carry it away, knowing that I'll never see his face again. The odds of love were not in our favour.

I cry silently, how can this be happening? I'm handcuffed, then marched into a building with several guns pointed at my head.

I'm pushed into a room and the door shuts. The room is completely empty, except for the figure at the other end of the room who walks towards me.

"So Lavinia, you thought you could escape? Ah my nephew always was different. You see it's people like him and you that ruin our peaceful say what you like," he says then curves his lips into a smile. "Oh wait you can't, well maybe it might help you feel better he suffered far less than you are going to. You thought you escaped the games Lavinia, but I can promise youyou never will."

* * *

It's been four years, he's kept his promise. They made me the avox of District 12 tributes, nobody recognises me, tributes are forgotten after a few weeks of the Victor's crowning. I've just met the new tribute. She's the only familiar face I've seen in years yet I saw her only for a split second. I know she recognises me too. I think her name is Katniss, I want to tell her everything, that I pray for her but I can't.

She seems determined to win the games, but little does she know, you can never escape the Games.


End file.
